Rooftop
by Chie TomoRii
Summary: ONESHOT. Tokiya shares a moment with Fuuko a few days before his graduation.


**Disclaimer:** I completely **DO NOT** own Flame of Recca nor any of its characters. All of them belong to Anzai-sensei. :)

**Author's Note/s: ** I've been meaning to write a new chapter for Rhythm and Blues, but then I thought of having a break in that fic. So here! :D Oh BTW, I have no beta reader, so all errors are mine. :D

* * *

"You WHAT!?"

Fuuko's eyes stared in horror at her companion.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Kirisawa. I know that you heard me right, and I'm completely serious with that."

With that, Fuuko Kirisawa could only slump on her sitting position beside the drop-dead gorgeous Tokiya Mikagami in flesh. Tokiya could clearly see she's thinking about what he has just told her. He was about to stand up when suddenly he heard her speak.

"I don't exactly get what you mean, Mi-chan," she was completely looking down, showing more interest on her clasped hands, "I mean.. We all know you're going away, but you don't really have to do this. It's so unnece—"

"I'm not expecting anything in return, Kirisawa. I just told you that just so you know."

"Just so I know, huh?" came the purple-haired girl's weak reply.

Fighting the urge to be annoyed, Tokiya cupped her chin, making Fuuko look at him straight in the eye, "Get real, monkey. Who's into long distance relationships now? You don't even believe in such more than I do."

Shoving his hand away, Fuuko smirked at him, "like you even believe in the word 'love.'

Then a loud masculine laughter was heard all over the school rooftop.

Fuuko shivered. "Gee, Mi-chan. I know you've changed but hearing you laugh gives me the creeps more than any scary movie does."

"More than The Grudge?" a teasing smug drawn in his lips.

For the second time that afternoon, Fuuko's eyes widened like saucers. "How did you--?"

"Don't be silly, Kirisawa. You pestered me all day, asking me if you could watch that stupid movie in my pad. Luckily, Yanagi-san was there who greatly understands that I have exams to study, and went out with you instead," Tokiya answered as-matter-of-factly.

Fuuko's forehead creased, "but that doesn't explain anything."

"Yanagi-san told me the very next day."

Silence enveloped the 'couple' once more, both lost in their own train of thoughts; where none of them wanted to be bothered in any way. Fuuko is still thinking of the short revelation her Mi-chan just told her, while Tokiya busied himself giving a few of his last looks around the area.

"Ne, Mi-chan," Tokiya heard his companion called, "Why aren't you in the graduation rehearsal?"

Tokiya quirked an eyebrow, "I should be asking you the same question, monkey."

"But I'm not graduating, you moron!" she barked back, a pout in her lips.

"Right. I almost forgot, you have an I.Q. of about two-digits and couldn't even pass her Chemistry subject."

A lump was suddenly prominent in Tokiya's head.

"Damn it, woman! What was that for?!" he hissed, sending death glares to her.

Fuuko only stuck her tongue out.

Massaging the lump in his head, silence once again engulfed the two. And then it finally hit him. GRADUATION.

Yes, graduation will be in a few days and in a week, he will be leaving them with no assurance of coming back.

Tokiya's eyes surveyed the area. He surely will miss everything in this place. The annoying teachers, his nonstop growing fan club, his library detours before going home, his apartment, the good housekeeper, his annoying comrades. Yes, everything. Most especially the very one who contributed a lot in melting the ice that had covered his heart for almost a decade.

Suddenly, flashbacks of their unending bickering and tongue lashing came across his head. He will surely miss those. Especially those times whenever their together. ALONE. Doing nothing but hang around the rooftop, stare at the clouds, and yes, tease each other nonstop.

The simple deeds that made him fall real hard for her.

Yes, for the very first time. He is admitting he is in love. In love with the unlikely person in the whole wide world. But of course, he is not expecting anything in return. He doesn't want to ruin the strongest foundation they have built as friends.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he slowly stole a glance at his companion.

Purple tresses that is almost reaching her shoulders, long lashes that are successful hiding places for any tear that awaits to fall, high cheekbones that gave an indication on how cheery she is by nature, those full unpainted lips that are left unkissed by any other man.

"Ne Mi-chan.." for the second time, he heard his companion called. He quickly averted his gaze from her features to her eyes full of curiosity.

"Aren't you even going to ask me how I feel?"

Tokiya's eyes widened in shock. He didn't see this coming at all. Moreover, didn't he say he is not expecting anything? He shook his head in answer, and added, "For the nth time, I'm telling you I'm not expecting anyth—"

He was suddenly cut off when a pair of lips met his.

It was soft, and tender. However, it ended just when he was about to savor it.

"Yes, I do love you back, Mi-chan, and I won't go against any of your decisions to go if you want to," she said with a smile. Tokiya smiled at her.

"Knowing that you feel that way is more than enough."

"Right," Tokiya can completely see the loneliness in her eyes. It pains him to leave, but there's nothing he could do. Everything was planned in the first place... well, except for this.

Cupping her face with both of his hands, he whispered, "Look, I'm won't ask you to be my girlfriend, but you're the one closest to my heart. That's the only thing I can assure you. I won't say goodbye to you, but I can't give you anything."

Fuuko only answered with a weak nod.

"I love you Fuuko, but I have to do this." kissing her once more, he showed her how much he loves her and how it pains him too to leave them, especially her.

But, of course, he has to do this, and she completely knows that.

They both know that long distance relationships do not work well, and none of them wanted to take the risk.

* * *

10.59pm. Philippine Time.

09 April 2009.

**Author's Note/s: **Aiyaaaaaaaaaa! *dodges tomatoes* I'm so sorry if it's so biased, and for the not-so happy ending. *dodges tomatoes* Well, this is a bit based on personal experience, and I'm not yet sure if I'll keep it as a one-shot or make it a chaptered fic, the reason why I haven't put on the 'complete' status yet. Ohohohoho. But then, I'm also eager to know what'll happen next. :D

Oh please review Minna-chan! -^_____^- Please make me happy. :D Who knows, your opinions might bring me to a decision whether I'll be making this a stand-alone one-shot or a chaptered fic. *wink wink*

Oh c'mon. Just click the 'Review' link there and make me proud. XD


End file.
